Update:Rules of WoTmud
WARNING: THIS LIST IS NOT COMPREHENSIVE, ALTHOUGH IT TRIES TO BE IMFORMATIVE TO THE BEST OF ITS ABILITY, JUST BECAUSE SOMETHING IS NOT LISTED HERE THAT DOES NOT MEAN IT IS LEGAL AND ALLOWED. YOU WILL BE REPRIMANDED AND EVEN PUNISHED IF YOU BREAK RULES THAT EXIST IN THE GAME WHETHER IT BE HERE, THE ANNOUNCEMENT FORUMS, CLAN FORUMS OR A UNDERSTOOD/IMPLIED RULES. RULES The Five Rules 1) No Multiplaying. PERIOD. If you are on the game in any form with more than one character at a time, even one is *linkless* and regardless of what computer the characters are playing from, ALL characters involved will be immediately demoted to level 1. Multiplaying includes switching between characters too quickly. When switching between characters on the game, you must wait: 5 minutes between characters on the same side (Light,Dark or Seanchan) 15 minutes between switching sides (Light to Dark or Seanchan, etc) 30 minutes between switching immortal to mortal Time is counted in real minutes and not affected by reboot or crashes. Waiting time from Known Darkfriend to any side is 15 minutes. When you make a mistake, contact an immortal ingame or via mail and log off all characters for 15 minutes. LAN registration. There is no multiplaying allowed in the Wheel of Time MUD, period, end of quote. One player can run one character at a time. However, in some cases there are multiple family members living in the same household who would like to play at the same time, for which the Staff has the LAN policy as follows. LAN playing is not a right, but a privilege. It can be revoked by any Immortal or Staff member at any time. To qualify for LAN playing privileges, these are the steps to take: 1) Mail the LAN Immortal of your choice your first name, and all the characters you play. Also include the first name of the person who would also like to play from your address, and all the characters they play. 2) WAIT. There is a significant level of research done to clear you (or not) for LAN play. Do not play any characters at the same time until and unless you receive mail back saying that your LAN is approved for play. This approval should include the names of the people allowed to play, and the characters cleared to play. It should be noted that we clear characters for play, not players. If you create new characters or otherwise obtain a character, you will need to apply to update your LAN clearance and until we confirm those characters added to your LAN, you may not play them at the same time as any other charaacter from your LAN. Also, if you play without LAN clearance anyway it is treated the same as if you didn't even apply, and you will be zapped accordingly. The 5/15 rules apply, so if you have characters Bob and Sam, and you are on Bob and want to play Sam, you must wait the appropriate time before switching characters. If the other player in your household plays Sally and Judy, you cannot play Sally or Judy, nor can that player play Bob or Sam. At no time is cross-race playing allowed, LAN clearance or not. As of this date, the only Immortal doing LAN clearances is Elysia. Please use the following format: LANowner: Elysia. Player1: Elysia, Elysiatest, Elysiachannietest. Player2: Ely, Elytest, Elyfctest. New characters: Elysiachannietest, Elyfctest. 2) Loopholes. It is illegal to abuse/exploit loopholes in the game or code, and you are encouraged to report these loopholes. Loopholes are anything that doesn't work as advertised or lets you do things which you normally couldn't do, or makes an activity easier than it otherwise would be. Any rewards earned from exploiting loopholes (equipment, points, or otherwise) will be revoked, and demotions up to a full zap are likely. Examples of abusing loopholes are: Botting. Using 'bots' or 'botting', ie having your character do stuff in the game using a script which benefits you or others whilst you are not actually present at the keyboard yourself is, effective immediately, expressly NOT PERMITTED. This includes the botting of: statting characters; Giving & holding weaves; Giving & holding heals; Giving qps; Growing herbs; Specific zone repop-related actions; Leading a PC around to assist you by default or using triggers whilst he/she is not at the keyboard; and Any other things that benefit you or others. Now obviously there is a bit of discretion in this, as we don't expect you to drop all your weaves everytime that you need to get a coffee. So, as a reasonable compromise, for one-time events where you can prove that you have been active for 50 of the previous 60 minutes, if you're going to be afk and totally inactive for less than 10 minutes even if either yourself or someone else is gaining something by your staying online then that's ok. But, more than 10 minutes, you MUST rent or drop weaves instead. Essentially, if there is no gain to you or anyone else, then there is no problem with this at all (ie simple anti-idle/afk reply scripts to keep you from idling whilst you're not holding a weave for someone else). Failure to observe these guidelines will result in whatever measures the imm of the moment deems neccessary to both punish and terminate the activity. Besides incurring, at a minimum, zaps of at least 5 levels, such measures may additionally take rp form (an assassin might backstab you to death) or forced linkdrops/character purges (which may lose you all your gear), but they are not limited to either. Giving Items to Mobs or Players. You should not give mobs or players items in an effort to weigh them down and make them easier to hit etc. Pets. Do not name a pet anything that could interfere with gameplay. E.g. your own name, human etc. Do not buy more than one pet to assist you in fighting (exp/ smobbing/ pk). Stuffing Rooms to Make them Spammy. It is not allowed to drop a ton of items in a room. Those who do not have change spam 1, or who have a poor connection will be disconnected because of this spam. 3) Role playing violations rule. Role playing on this mud is by choice. Quest Point (QP) rewards are given for role playing by immortals in charge of RP. Violations of role playing will result in QP deductions. Judgment of RP violations is at the sole discretion of the role-play staff. Player Killing. Player killing, player stealing are legal but may have roleplay consequences (see Role playing violations rule). On Darkside, an unclanned can only be ordered to defend the Blight. Within reason of course, real life comes first. 4) Houseguest rule. The immortal staff owns this mud and invite you to freely play here. Please keep in mind that you are a welcome guest and that you are expected to conduct yourself accordingly. All message areas, communications channels, and the very ability to play here are all privileges offered to you and may be withdrawn at any time for conduct unbecoming a houseguest. (This includes harassment of anyone else but does not necessarily include swearing). Any incidents which merit recourse to the authorities should be logged and reported by yourself. Any threatened or actual incidents which may, in your opinion, merit recourse to the authorities, are your responsibility to record and report as soon as possible. Newbies. Using newbie characters to do things that would result in nasty consequences for your higher level characters is not allowed, and will be punished. Killing of newbies is allowed, provided it does not result in something like griefing. Repeated killing of newbies for no good reason may result in a ban. Revealing People's Alts. We encourage you to practice character separation. If you wish to reveal your alts to others, you may do so. However, you may not reveal another player's alts. 5) Detailed Rules. From time to time, less philosophical and more technical rules must be placed on the game due to the dynamic environment and unforeseen problems with code. These rules may be temporary in nature, but may hold for longer periods of time until the underlying cause is solved. These rules will be summarized on the Announcements forum on the game web site. You are required to read the forum before each login to make yourself aware of the latest information. Clan Equipment. You can issue clan trinkets for your own use only. You cannot issue them to exchange them for cash, or to give them away to other players. Spam issuing is not allowed in any situation. You may wear two of the same of your clan's trinkets at the same time, e.g. two clan rings, bracelets, or necklaces. Council Awarded Questpoints. Generally speaking clan Council members should limit their qp rewards to a maximum of 3 per task. If you choose to set a task you think is worth more than 3 qps then have it cleared by your clan Watcher prior to posting it. Clan Council members may not reward for tasks that benefit the individual, clan or council member. If a task is set to obtain an item, the item must be destroyed or given to a guard. Clan Council members may not award qps to themselves. If you are concerned about a particular task set or awarding of qps to your clan members then ask your clan Watcher before doing so. Council may award each clan member: 30 qps per 6 months for completion of clan quests. 5 qps bonus qps per month, e.g. killing a member of a specific race, clan, faction, in a certain (set of) zone(s) and so on. Cross-race PK Equipment Return. If you wish to return equipment to a person you should: Leave the eq in the corpse Get all the eq from the corpse and drop it in the room Clan members may face RP repercussion and punishment for breach of roleplay for practicing physical equipment return. Conversations which ignore roleplay will be punished harshly. Instances of equipment return or voicing that return will result in a 5 quest point loss and be announced by the immortal doing so. Also please note, that the minute you hide something it is fair game to anyone who may uncover it. You cannot lay claim to it, especially as another character. You no longer own it. Declanning Rules. Each clan can make their own declanning rules, however if there are no clan rules in place, declannings will be handled by the default declanning rules. A declan vote may be called by one Councillor, or three clan members. A declan vote must be held for a valid reason; I don't like Bobby is not considered a valid reason. Your clanimm will determine if something is a valid reason. Prior to the vote, the clanlist will be cleared of inactives. Another imm will be appointed as the second for the vote. Votes should be mailed to the clanimm and the second. A person will be declanned if 75% of the clanlist vote in favor of declanning. A vote not cast counts as a yes to declanning vote. Last Chance List If you have repeatedly exhibited problem behavior and haven't responded to punishment, you may be put on the last chance list. Any new infraction will then lead to a ban. You will then have to re-apply for permission to enter the game after at least one year RL. On the other hand, if you have been put on the last chance list and have been a model citizen for a period of one RL year, your name will be taken off the last chance list and you start with a clean slate. Logs. You cannot warrant based solely on a log that has been sent to your clan. A proper written report has to be filed. This also goes for punishing people for IC actions. This cannot be done with a log as the sole evidence. Masters. A clan Master may order a mob to follow himself or herself only. He/she may not order a mob to follow any other player or mob. A clan master may lead as many mobs as he/she likes to any one spot (stacking) within their home zones. The code will not allow a master to lead more than one mob at a time out of its zone of origination, so stacking elsewhere should not be an issue. Ordering a mob to follow other mobs or other players is abuse of master powers and the abuser will be subject to any penalty the clan members or staff deems appropriate including loss of mastership. Creating massive super mob groups of mobs that all move about together, or creating stationary mob groups by ordering otherwise roaming mobs to follow a stationary mob, is not considered acceptable and will result in zaps. This was not one of the intended benefits of being a clan Master, and the mob leading ability was not granted to masters for that purpose. Masters may not spam order their mobs to execute anything that would take a timer or have a delay for a PC (i.e. kick). At this point in time, most if not all the skills mobs should not have, have been restricted by coding. Because of that, if a mob can do it, it's probably legit. After coding adjustments years ago, anything a mob can should be ok. However, when in doubt, ask an imm. Master or city mobs should not be used to give warrants. The master or clan member should follow the correct procedure and first issue the warrant at their clan head and only then attack. Only exceptions are when defending their own life or the life of their comrades, i.e. the other person is the aggressor at that exact time, not a week ago. If a master or clan member does not follow protocol, that's their choice but they should expect to be punished as they are not above the law. A master status is a privilege that can be easily removed. *Items which are retooled MUST fit in the world created by Robert Jordan. :*a walking staff of sungwood - acceptable :*a shard of broken cuendillar - acceptable :*Thors Hammer - not acceptable :*the massive greatsword of JoeBob the Destroyer - not acceptable :*a sewing needle - not acceptable *Items MAY NOT be renamed to resemble another in-game item. :*JoeBob retooled black sword to gleaming blacksword - not acceptable :*JoeBob retooled blue-tassled spear to shocklance - not acceptable *You MAY NOT retool rare/unique items. :*a heron marked blade MAY NOT be retooled :*a shocklance MAY NOT be retooled :*the program already blocks most of these, if I missed one REPORT IT, do not abuse it. *You MAY NOT retool an item that includes questionable words. :*a BIG ASS stick of DOOM - not acceptable :*The program should automatically block a certain subset of bad/curse words :*Avoid using DOOM, unless your a 12 year old who thinks its cute, DOOM is just silly :*Additional Rules/Regulations may be appended to this list at any time. Check back regularly for updates. Failure to have read these rules/regulations is not the Staff's problem, it's yours. Failure to comply with these rules/regulations can result in punishments depending on the severity of the incident. Punishments can include: *loss of mastership *defading *de-dreadlording *zappings *banishments Multiple Characters in the Same Clan. It is not allowed to have multiple characters in the same clan. In case of the White Tower and the Ajahs, you can theoretically have an Aes Sedai in each of the Ajahs, as well as an Novice OR Accepted. Names. Names on this mud should be appropriate to Robert Jordan's timeline. Names are to be a first name only as you can choose a last name or a title at level 20. Also names should only have the first letter capitalized. Names are to be actual names, not ideas, concepts, verbs, adjectives or anything that could be confused with mobiles or code in the game. Some examples of good names are Erengol, Arim, Galdor and Warlan. Some bad examples are Atom, DarkAngel, WolfBrother, You, BOBBY, Flamewielder, Justicebringer, Sword, Did, Spock & Bigass. Characters on the mud are also not allowed to use names from the book or any close deviation of the name. So MatrimCauthon or Matt or Perryn is not allowed. If you are in violation of any of these guidelines, you should quit now and create a character with a proper name. If you keep an inproper name, the Mud Staff will remove you from the game. So doing this simple procedure now will save you some time and hassle. If you are having trouble thinking up an acceptable name then just go on the web to http://wotmud.org/names where the custom-made 'Wheel of Time names maker' will make 100 random wot-type names for you. They are not guaranteed to be perfect (random generators can come up with REALLY silly names too), but it should give you some good ideas. Thanks for helping us keep to a high standard. Please enjoy playing the Wheel of Time MUD! Questionable names created before January 2007 may be eligible for a rename if a 104 has the time to do so. This will usually be announced beforehand. All characters created after January 2007 have to abide by the name rules listed above. No Way In Hell List. These are things that have been proposed and shot down in the past, and are suggestions that the staff consider will never happen in WoTmud. Basically these topics are not open to discussion, so don't even bother (re)suggesting them. *Removal of all global channels, addition of official OOC channel or clan channel. *Instead of a choosable channeler class have a random % chance that a character discovers they can channel *Any similar random % 'features' that a character discovers they have (exception being character stats) *Merc mud features: gtell (group tell), sacrifice/junk, split gold/eq *Hiding of all point-based statistics like hps, moves, stats, etc. using qualifying adjectives like high, low, etc. *Making characters immune from getting PK'd (flags, special clans, newbies, whatnot) *Downloadable release of WoTmud *A permanent "deathmatch arena" set of zones with different rules and conditions to the rest of the mud, running inside the main mud *Sex change for an existing character. *Buyable player safe rooms, e.g. 'houses'. Customized generic rooms, custom clan rooms, clanlevel 8 rooms etc. are ok. *Ability to rename your character at will, or to delete your character. *Removal of all deathtraps from the game. *Creation of dreadguards, a login darkside channeler class. *Dual wield weapons *Isle of madmen to become PC MC-friendly *Trollocs having even MORE moves by being able to ride cows, horses, donkeys, whatever. *Permanent double exp *Playerwipe List subject to change. Quest Completions. Unless otherwise specified quests for questpoints may only be completed once. Reimbursements. There are no reimbursements so please don't ask for them. On the rare occasion that a bug causes equipment loss, a member of Staff may opt to reimburse on their discretion. Scalp Rewards. You are only to gain qp from scalps that you have earned. Turning in scalps that you have not earned for qps will result in you losing 10 times the amount of qp you illegally gained. Examples: *You did not earn a scalp if you randomly run across a corpse and decide to scalp it and had no relation to its death. *You are not to turn in scalps or transfer scalps to other people from people blantantly sacrificing themselves for a reset. Best practice here is to scalp and destroy the scalp. However if a player is electing to reset through PK, his opposition is eligible to claim the qps for his scalps. It is illegal to transfer scalps cross race whether it is to your character or other characters simply so they main get qps for the scalp. If you are personally cross-race transferring scalps, you will be punished up to declanning and removal of qps. If you turn in someone elses cross-race transfer scalps, you will automatically lose 10 times the amount of qp rewarded and may be declanned for failure to follow correct RP. Sealing off Clan Areas by Law. We do not build whole zones so people can seal off entry by forbidding entry by law. While making certain rooms off limits may in some cases be appropriate, please leave zones open to be visited and enjoyed by other players. If we had intended those zones to be clan-only, we would have moboled to be them like that. Sharing or Trading Clanned Characters. A clanned character should always be in the hands of one player. Sharing a clanned character is not allowed, nor is trading a clanned character. Clanned characters who are shared or who have been traded will be subject to declanning. Warranting Rules. 1. You can warrant for any attack on your person anywhere in the mud, provided this doesn't breach any of the following rules. 2. You can warrant for any breaking of your nation's laws, provided these are in line with these rules. 3. You can not warrant people for being grouped with a wanted, or for defending someone they are grouped with if they are aiding their group members in self-defense (face-off engagements). This includes their immediate retaliation and pursuit, until the point you inform them you were in error while attempting to serve a warrant. 4. If someone fulfills the pre-set conditions for a pardon, you must pardon. Immortal intervention will be limited to extreme circumstances involving player abuse of the warrant system. In the event that this is needed, the punishment will be harsh. Clans are encouraged to police their members accordingly - failure to do so may lead to punishment for not only the player guilty of the abuse, but also those who allowed the abuse to happen. Pardoning Rules. Pardon quests are mandatory upon request, excepted by nations at war, darkfriends, male channelers, and extreme cases of recidivism. Those working on pardon quests are not required to be given reprieve from being hunted. If these matters become elevated, the grantor of the pardon should raise the issue rather than the one seeking pardon. Exceptions to this will be addressed on a clan level and you should refer to your clan forums for particulars, if any, that exist for your clan. War System and Rules. The Rules of War: Before Declaring War: You must have a valid reason to declare war. E.g. not "I'm bored, let's declare war". Don't declare out of nowhere. Usually there will be rising tensions. Let politicians have a chance to solve things. Related: diffusing a conflict should totally be something that can earn a solid reward by Council. Declaring War: One side in the conflict will have to declare war in a post including "Declaration of War against NATION". This will ensure both imms, players on the opposing side, as well as your side are alerted. In this post, you must include 3 demands from each pool. Pool 1 (immortal required change, choose 3), for at most 3 months: Addition of a patrol. Winning clan patrol placed in an agreed upon position. Considerations given to placement like in a no mob to avoid callmob farming. Clan mob hostage. Hostage to be jailed in the winners city, or kept as a "guest" in a palace, townhouse etc. Possible stipulation that hostage will be perma-killed if clan acts agressively. Hostage mobs possibly purpose-built, or non-essential clan mobs. E.g. a relative of Berelain, a Lord Captain, a High Lord/lady, a noble etc. Embassy in city of loser. E.g. a CoL mob grouped with Morgase, a Defender grouped with Berelain etc. Will be insta-removed in case of abuse. Implementation of a transport system between 2 places linked to the winning and losing clans. For example a to'raken between Amador and Caemlyn after SS war, or coach from Tear to Mayene avoiding the swamps. Provision: coach zone needs to have room. Removal of a gate in capital/ addition of a jump exit. Jehannah/ Tanchico/ EF has no coded gates, so a gate can be removed. Other cities have coded gates, thus would likely require a jump exit. Undo one previous concession. E.g. Andor could demand Omerna is removed from Whitebridge. Pool 2 (player driven RP demands, choose 3), for at most 3 months: 20.000 gold in the clan coffers. Advisor role for one of the victors, as shown by a title, e.g. Bobby Bobberson, Advisor to the First of Mayene. Demotion of up to 3 members of the losing clan for a period of one month. Questpoints and master status will be retained. This can be imm-assisted. Player execution. E.g. those who were the instigators, those who raided enemy city or other, limited, selection. Up to 5 players. Public apology. Terms mentioned in the apology to be approved by the winning clans council before it is publicly posted. If players drag their feet for too long, this will default to 20.000 gold in clan coffers, after suitable imm warnings. If the victor is dragging their feet in order to get the 20k, the demand may be forfeit altogether. Roleplay demand such as acknowledging Mayene is an independent state, or Tarabon/Arad Doman control Almoth etc., Tear demanding the location of oil fish shoals. Demanding unrestricted hunting rights. Demand may be formulated by clan, but will need immortal approval prior to declaration of war or the declaree posting their demands. The opposing side will then have to post their victory-choices from pool 1 and 2 within 10 days, RL. Duration of War: Any war will last for 14 days RL after the first Declaration of War has been posted. After those 14 days, immortals will do a tally of turn ins and declare a winner, or draw. If there is a draw, only one demand is ceded to each side. At any point during the war, participants in the conflict can start negotiations about ending the war. If it looks like you're losing, you might be able to negotiate a better deal than having to cede X amount of demands. Objective: -kill the enemy's/ enemy allies', general and bring home their banner victoriously, for 5 points.* -kill the enemy's clan members and bring home their scalps, for 10 points.* -kill the enemy's official declared allies and bring home their scalp, for 10 points.* -kill the enemy's affiliates and bring home their scalps, for 10 points.* *It is absolutely imperative that you return to your own city and turn in your spoils of war to your general, otherwise they will not show up on the logs and will not count. You are advised to also keep track of these turn ins on forums, or appoint a member to do so, so your clan can gauge how the war is going. However, this is not compulsory. "Invincibility lies in the defence; the possibility of victory in the attack." Gaining Quest Points: If you kill the enemy's general, the participants will gain 2 qp, in a similar way as the extra smob qps. If you kill the enemy's clan members, you will gain the normal amount of qps, e.g. 3-7. If you kill the enemy's official allies, official affiliates or mercenaries, you will gain the normal amount of qps, e.g. 3-7. Council/clan masters are free to add an extra set of council quests for the duration of the war, for up to 30 qps. E.g. in case of Andor vs *oL: -Kill Morgase for 3 qps for each group member, doable without limitation. -Kill Tallanvor for 2 qp, doable once. -Kill the Baerlon gateguards for 1 qp, doable 3x. -Kill the Whitebridge gateguards for 1 qp, doable 3x. "A good commander is benevolent and unconcerned with fame." Multiple Factions: Suppose the Red Eagles also declare against the *oL, while Andor and *oL are already fighting. Each faction is separate, unless they officially allied, so no hitching free rides to demands by ganging up on one enemy. E.g. *ol vs Andor and Red Eagles can result in *oL winning from Andor, but losing to Red Eagles. That would mean that Andor has to concede to some *oL demands, but *oL will have to concede to some Red Eagle demands. Treaties: With the improved turn in recording, in this iteration of the war, there will be room for -ONE- official ally per warring side. This ally must have a war general, as the alliance will mean that the opposition should be able to hit said general. The ally has to officially declare an alliance with the warring party on Tales of the Light forum. Please use the word alliance somewhere in the title of the post, for clarity. A clan may reject such a posted alliance in favor of another clan's assistance. E.g. Cairhien would have to post an official declaration of an alliance with Andor against the *oL. This will merge the Andoran and Cairhien war efforts, but it will also mean that *oL have an additional general they can hit. Be careful who you ally with. Spies, bribes and subterfuge: Having spies or bribing someone is allowed. However, a spy/ mole will need to have longevity with the clan in order to be counted. No purposefully newly clanned people 'being bought'. Scalps of newly clanned alts of opposing faction will be disregarded entirely, as they are likely based on OOC sentiments with no legitimate RP behind it. If someone is bribed or otherwise compelled to die easily, only one scalp will be counted, unless it's a legitimate pk kill. If you want legitimate pk kills on your spy etc. to count, document the pk kills in great detail. Official affiliates: If an individual player is declared as an official affiliate on the side of one clan, such as an applicant who has a title and/or corresponding thread in the respective clan's forums, their scalps will count towards the opponents' war effort. If you hit a general patrol, you will be officially logged as an affiliate. For any pk related reveals, I'd suggest players fighting affiliates record this on forums. Hopefully we can extend this to include all affiliates, but small steps! "In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity" The Tally and Results: After 14 days, the count ends and the immortals will tally each faction's results and post the results For all pk scalps goes that alts and how they are aligned during a war will be considered, too. E.g. if someone has 2 alts against Andor and that person's inactive Lion Warden just happens to die, the scalp will likely not count for war points, unless it can be proven it was a legitimate kill. Winning/Losing: Within 7 days of a winner being determined, the losing clan has to pick from the opposing side's demands. If the clan fails to do so, these demands will be picked by imms and implemented at our earliest convenience. There will be a tiered system, with amount of demands ceded based on how great the victory was: -in case of a draw, both sides pick 1 demand from pool 2. -losing with <100 points, loser picks 1 demand from pool 1 and 1 from pool 2. -losing with >100 but <200 points, loser picks 1 demand from pool 1 and 2 from pool 2. -losing with >200 points, loser picks 2 demands from pool 1 and 2 from pool 2. "For them to perceive the advantage of defeating the enemy, they must also have their rewards." Pardons: With the exception of the Illian-Tear-Mayene conflict, after the war, all sides, winner, loser, allies, as well as official affiliates have to be pardoned. This excludes pardons that were given for being a male channeler or darkfriend (if issued based on evidence, e.g. not "You are a darkfriend!" "No, YOU are!"). Banishments have to be lifted. For most clans this means that they can only be re-warranted/ banished after they commit a crime. One cannot be re-warranted for affiliation, e.g. being a Seanchan, being a clanned human, or being a Dragonsworn for a period of 1 month after the war. This whole war system was put in so wars wouldn't be permanent. If warrants and banishments remain, it goes against the very purpose of the war system. Cooldown: For four weeks after the end of a war, neither the declarer, nor the declaree are allowed to be declared on. This is to ensure the game returns to 'normal' and it will not become a war-fest with all the rewards that come with warring. (All quotes from Sun Tzu's the Art of War.) Unannounced changes to the game by immortals, including control of mobs, are expressly permissible. Punishment must be by a visible immortal or include notification of the immortal involved, along with the specific rule broken. You get one appeal to a higher immortal. There is no appeal from an Implementor. ------------------------ (July 9 2017) Warranting rules have been changed. ------------------------ (Mar 16 2018) Warranting rules have been updated again. ------------------------ (May 3 2018) Pardoning Rules added.